tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Actualización de verano del 2010
en esta update se agrego el poison spider shell entre otros. En esta update se agregaron nuevos spells y monstros. This major game update was released on June 30, 2010, officially announced . Update Teasers *Into the North of Zao - ( ) *Loot, Runes and Potions - ( ) *Tainted by the Corruption - ( ) *Achievements - ( ) Tibia Website Changes *The background was changed from the Zao theme artwork to another artwork with Zao in it's theme, featuring someone walking in the dreams of A Sleeping Dragon (see it here). Changes *You will be able to show 5 of your Achievements on your character description of the tibia website. *The duration of the Field Runes was increased for the Optional PvP Worlds, now they will last the same time for Optional PvP and Open PvP Worlds. *You can now skin High Class Lizards with an obsidian knife in order to obtain Lizard Leather. *The mystery behind the 'ancient evil' causing the decay and corruption in Zao will be revealed. *Creatures will not drop loot in bags anymore but are directly visible when opening the creature. *Runes and Potions will become stackable. *Unified Spells. In the screen and the default channel it will be show only the name of the spell. For example: "Ex Ura" or "exura ""im the best sorcer" will be show as exura. *Overcharged runes currently existing will become "glowing keepsake items". *Key Rings will become Jewelled Backpacks. *Players will be able to report illegal statements in Party Channels, Guild Channels, Private Chat Channels, the Default Channel as well as in the Private Message Channel. *Items will automatically stack (food and money from npcs, creature products skinned). *Dead Fire Elementals do not drop Fire Fields but "Remains of an elemental" *Added the "Kick"-Feature to the most important Captains to prevent blocking/trapping on boats. *Crystalline Armor and Swamplair Armor are now sellable to Rashid for 16,000gp Change in Runes When you make a rune it will still have the same number of uses as before (i.e. 1,2,3,4,5,6,10). The below table shows the new weights for runes. The green up-and-down columns are the previous charges of 1-6, 10. The red left-to-right rows are the new weights for stacks of 1-10, 50, and 100. Changes in Sprites * Killer Caiman * Ice Pick * Dwarven Pickaxe * Bag (Common Costume) * Bag (Deluxe Costume) * Bag (Uncommon Costume) * Bowl of Evergreen Flowers * Sample of Venorean Spice * Jug of Embalming Fluid * Sample of Sand Wasp Honey * Piece of Royal Satin * Scarab Cheese * Brutus Bloodbeard's Hat * Ron the Ripper's Sabre * Deadeye Devious' Eye Patch * The Lethal Lissy's Shirt * Striker's Favourite Pillow * Coral Comb * Helmet (Morik) * Damaged Steel Helmet * Letterbag * Crimson Sword from The Travelling Trader Quest * Phoenix Egg * Corned Fish * Crocodile Steak New Areas *The continent Zao will be expanded towards the north, by the lizards main settlement, the city of Razzachai. It will contain a garden, a palace and an Emperor. *A new forbidden village in the mountains in northern Zao. *A new dungeon under Banuta. New Quests *Wrath of the Emperor Quest *An Interest In Botany Quest (submission of Tibia Tales) *A Father's Burden Quest *The Spirit Will Get You Quest (submission of Tibia Tales) *Wayfarer Outfits Quest *Some new meals (part of the Hot Cuisine Quest) New NPCs New Creatures New Objects New Items ,align="center" %%,%% oz,align="center" %% | allowcachedresults=true }} Update Images Sneak Peaks File:Summer Sneak Peek.jpg|Beneath the Clouds First Update Teaser File:Summer2010 1.jpg File:Summer2010 2.jpg File:Summer2010 3.jpg File:Summer2010 4.jpg File:Summer2010 5.jpg File:Summer2010 6.jpg File:Summer2010 7.jpg File:Summer2010 8.jpg File:Summer2010 9.jpg Second Update Teaser File:Summer2010 10.gif|New items replacing the old/rare runes File:Lootitems summer2010.jpg|New Creature Products new_items_summerupdate2010.jpg|Items that will be implemented in the Summer update 2010 |undefined|link=undefined Third Update Teaser File:Summer2010 11.jpg|The Wayfarer Outfits File:brimstone bug.jpg|A Brimstone Bug File:draken abomination.jpg|A Draken Abomination File:Summer2010 12.jpg|A Draken Elite File:souleater.jpg|A Souleater